


在藍花楹盡時 番外

by Anonymous



Category: Unnamed - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-广东话 粵語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24995725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: 在藍花楹盡時 番外個後續（R18） (請用新分頁開啟)
Kudos: 22
Collections: Anonymous





	在藍花楹盡時 番外

聲明：本故事角色與世界現存一切作品人物及現實人物絕無關係，如有類同，實屬巧合。  
聲明II：本人會為呢篇文章所帶嚟一切好同唔好嘅影響負責，與一切發佈平台無關。 

  
  


[Sarawat x Tine]在藍花楹盡時 番外

  
  


「誒—你怎麼這樣啦，要趕不及看電影了，人家還要買爆米花～」  
「一下下、就一下，很快！」

粉紅色運動鞋短襪加條短裙仔，襯到對腳又白又滑，損友手踭猛撞佢，「喂條女正啊，條摟屌裙、對腳！無敵！」

Tine啤咗咸濕Phuak一眼，「你夠人地條仔揪先講啦。」

個男仔二頭肌仲大碌過吳怡農，拖住女朋友行過嚟，停喺佢哋面前。

「不好意思，可以給我一個蠟燭嗎？」  
「啊喔，可以可以。」成盒扁蠟燭遞過去，「這裏還有火機。」

男仔點著粒蠟燭，對Tine笑咗笑，「香港人要加油喔。」

唔知係因為出現喺呢啲場合，定係喺台灣住左咁耐仲有口音啦，台灣人永遠都一嘢就分得出自己唔屬於呢度。

個男仔喺「毋忘」個忘字旁邊擺低蠟燭，跟住就俾女朋友扯走咗。

「哇屌，條女正到，頭先行埋嚟嗰時對波好似湧過嚟咁款。」  
「你唔好咁PK好冇？人哋男朋友撐香港架。」  
「好心你啦，有女唔J罪大惡極啊。都唔明你，鬼妹你唔吼、台妹你又唔受，連勇武絲你都眼尾唔睄下，你話你A咗幾多年吖Ching？」  
「冇心情諗呢啲嘛。」  
「唔通要光復香港煲底見先出Pool咩？呢個係神話嚟咋，你都要生活架。」

六四第幾？太多蠟溶咗係張橫額上面，睇唔透。

_何以這土地淚再流  
何以令眾人亦奮恨_

雖然喺香港從來未去過六四集會，但Tine都幾肯定維園唔會播呢首歌。

「係喎，Fong結婚喇，同你個伏到爆嘅group mate。」

係Tine第一次去Oktoberfest*嗰時飲大咗，喺摩天輪差啲咀咗嗰個大眼混血妹。Project mate嚟，擺明嗒晒佢國際型男Tine Chic糖架喇，但埋門去到0.0幾cm嗰陣聞到唇膏果種人造香料味，甜甜哋。

佢眨咗眨眼，有啲太大力咁推開咗已經瞇埋眼等錫嘅少女。

之後傾project個女仔就冇再出現過，Phuak暗啞底鏟到佢上天花板架，不過見Tine激罕咁自願承擔埋個free rider嗰份先冇喺present當日同lecturer爆響口。

「Fong都打算喺德國落地生根架啦，咁咪幾好。」  
「不過佢屋企人啲護照被扣咗，伯友應該飲唔到杯新抱茶喇。」

_在晚星 墜落 徬徨午夜_

例牌有同天安門母親連線環節，前面個阿伯喺褲袋攞舊又霉又皺嘅紙巾印咗幾下眼角，可能人有返咁上下年紀就好易多愁善感啦。又係嘅，可能囝囡未平反到，佢地已經母子團聚，咁就一世。

『阿媽琴晚走咗，胃癌。』

Tine高佢媽咪成個半頭，喺機場登機閘口攬住佢嗰時，眼淚鼻涕印濕晒佢胸口。

最初佢哋兩個俾條臍帶連住，跟住俾醫生剪斷咗，但媽咪仲會抱佢食奶，拖住佢返幼稚園，呃佢返學唔喊老師就會畀多份點心。

每逢聖誕節，成家人會去勻全港大商場睇聖誕樹，記得有一年扭買玩具但爸爸唔畀，於是發脾氣走咗去，喺個迷宮咁大嘅新商場一路狂喊一路狂奔，跟住咪盪失路囉。

最後係媽咪搵返佢。仲記得媽咪攬埋嚟嗰時有啲震，唔知點解個膊頭會濕咗，以為媽咪喊啦，但鬆返開又見佢笑緊喎。

『原來我乖仔係心急想睇好靚嘅紫色花花。』

老師話紫色係violet，媽咪話violet好靚，不過要有等好耐，等到四、五月先有得睇。

『可唔可以代我送一束藍花楹畀媽咪？』但媽咪走嗰時係冬天，佢做逃兵以來第二次入冬。

知仔莫若母，完全冇穿崩位，一直到Type用媽咪搵佢嗰個TG AC聯絡佢，先知呢世都唔會再有畀媽咪攬住嘅一日。然後再諗返起媽咪有日無啦啦好認真話，無論咩原因，佢夠膽走返香港做監躉嘅話就唔認佢呢粒仔。

原來媽咪嗰時已經知自己呢世都唔會再見到個仔。

『哥，求下你。』

但Type冇覆佢。

…妻子星期二出殯，靈堂以白色鮮花裝飾…政商界人士送上花牌…  
次子前年被控暴動後棄保潛逃，並無返港出席母親喪禮…  
…長子感謝各界關心，但拒絕回應傳媒提問…

冇咗根，即係永遠都冇可以返去嘅地方，明明媽咪喺機場唔係咁講架。

『放心啦，我乖仔好快可以返屋企。』媽咪鬆開佢嗰時笑得好靚，係佢呢世仔見過最靚嘅女人。

但眼角紅晒，為咗送個仔，仲買多咗張機票去到登機閘口，拖住個仔直到Final call真係要行上嗰條接駁橋。

Tine喺架機take off上到見唔到香港之前都冇流眼淚，唔知咁空姐會唔會畀多份飛機餐呢。

『過到去畀心機讀書，搵個可以令你無憂無慮，日日都咁開心嘅人，其他嘢交畀媽咪處理，唔使擔心。』

Tine好聽話，所以好努力識女朋友。

狀態最差嗰段時間上上下堂會突然間喊，有個一齊上德文堂嘅台灣妹知佢咩事，送咗本Adventskalender*畀佢，話一日開一格好似日日都有啲嘢期待下咁，個人會開心啲。開到最後果格，唔係糖，亦唔係禮物，係台妹問佢聖誕節要唔要一齊過。

於是兩個人去食意大利菜，台妹冇笑佢唔嗌紅酒嗌汽水，但咬住塊pizza個樣令Tine諗起另一個人。

後來兩個人做咗朋友，Tine去演講嗰時會幫佢影相PO上Twitter嗰隻。但點努力都好，最多都係得幾百個retweet。

所以台妹畢業返台灣嗰時，Tine決定跟機去另一個唔屬於自己嘅地方。

_黎明來到 要光復 這香港  
同行兒女 為正義 時代革命_

一個有自由，可以喺自由廣場大大聲播呢首歌，仲有好多同樣無根嘅人嘅地方。

「喂，Tine Chic。」

Tine回神先發現損友已經唔知去咗邊度溝女。

「Tine Chic。」

原來去到狗屋要收晒所有嘢做證物，嗰個人七一畀自己搶走嘅頭盔，山城幫自己戴嗰個豬嘴，背景係槍聲嘅唯一一個voice message。走入佢曾經經歷嘅槍林彈雨，距離最近嗰時兩個人可能只係相隔500米，或者300米。

然後變成無限遠。

嗰個人應承過會出嚟搵佢。

_祈求民主與自由 萬世都不朽  
我願榮光歸香港_

最後一個音符散落喺空氣，未熄晒嘅燭光明明滅滅咁喺蠟油之中掙扎，Tine覺得風一吹起就會好似賣火柴的小女孩咁，幻滅。

自從喺審訊預告見到佢個名，就一直計住佢幾時會坐完，但佢可能會出唔到境、可能會被再教育成功、可能唔再關心世事，唔知道自己去咗台灣繼續搞組織。又或者一切只係腎上腺素惹嘅禍，從頭到尾只係一場不完美、不可接受同不可改善嘅自作多情。

一個已經灰飛煙滅嘅TG secret chat承諾，根本無辦法證明有任何嘢真係存在過。

但嗰個人等佢畀反應等到唔耐煩，捉起佢隻手。

Tine擘大眼，手心多咗枝紫色嘅乾花。

所以無論要努力幾耐，犧牲幾多先可以重奪返個城市，只要可以一齊向住同一個方向前進，所有嘢都值得。

完  
\----- - ----- - ----- - ----- - ----- - ----- - ----- - ----- - ----- - ----- - ----- - ----- - ----- - ----- - ----- -  
Oktoberfest=十月節，又名慕尼黑啤酒節，即係飲到你唔想飲同食腸（真洋腸）食到你唔想再食嘅節。為咗遷就正篇時間線，Tine去咗個應該係因為疫情取消咗唔存在嘅2020年十月節。  
Adventskalender=Advent calendar，倒數聖誕節嘅月曆，每日開一格，入面會有糖果或者小玩具等嘅嘢。  
\----- - ----- - ----- - ----- - ----- - ----- - ----- - ----- - ----- - ----- - ----- - ----- - ----- - ----- - ----- -

後記  
  
  
胡師傅掙扎咗好耐寫唔寫番外，因為覺得停喺正篇嗰個位先最貼近現實，亦最適中。但又咁，如果人生咩期盼都冇又點行落去呢，本住呢個心態，我索性寫埋Tine被咬嘅後續，一個唔知算係太樂觀定太悲觀嘅未來。呢個未來，可能現實得太過殘忍，但無論係點都不至於絕望，因為我哋仲有我哋所有人，就算散落世界每個角落，只要仍然爬緊同一坐山，總會有達到目標嘅一日。

多謝所有睇過正篇、畀過comments我嘅人，願榮光歸香港。

故事已經圓滿結束，各位非浪漫主義者，你已經到達總站，感謝你嘅閱讀。  
如果一切平安，仲會有條(偽)攝伯B小尾巴，寫作進行中，希望面到世。 

0928，記於2020年6月29日凌晨，係都要等到惡法過咗先出，吹咩。

**Author's Note:**

> [在藍花楹盡時 番外個後續（R18） (請用新分頁開啟)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25008637)


End file.
